Ive been better
by bingaling3
Summary: CM Monica tries to make Chandler feel better
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first attempt at a fic so sorry if it sucks. I know its really short but I just need to get the story started. Monica and Chandler are together but just boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't own anyone or thing in this story Enjoy and please review  
  
Chandler walked into his apartment after a long stressful day at work. His appearance was less than great. His face pail in exception of his flushed feverish cheeks and his under eyes dark from lack of sleep. He walked over to his chair and plopped down. Joey, who up until this point was engrossed in watching TV, looked over and immediately noticed his friend's disheveled looks. "You ok man? You don't look so hot." "I've been better." He replied his voice hoarse. After hearing their timer go off Joey got excited. "Baywatch baby! Now if that doesn't make you feel better than I don't know what will." He said turning his attention to the TV once again. Chandler tried to pay attention but the task was very difficult for him. His head was so congested it felt detached. "Man Pamela Anderson is hot!" Joey exclaimed. Before Chandler could respond he sneezed. "Bless you" Joey replied. He sneezed three more times before he finally said thank you. "Dude take some medicine and just go to sleep, you'll feel better." Joey offered. "You're right." He replied walking into his room shutting the door behind him. Within two minutes chandler was sound asleep.  
  
Meanwhile the rest the gang came over for their annual Friday night movie. "Where's Chandler?" Monica asked. "Sleeping, he didn't feel good." Joey answered. Without saying anything Monica got up and waked into Chandler's room without knocking. She walked over and sat on the side of his bed placing a hand on his forehead. He felt very warm, but nothing to worry about. She sat there for a while just looking at him. Even when he was sick he was the cutest person in the world to her. When ever Monica felt depressed or sick He was always there to comfort her and make her feel better, but now the roles were reversed. He rarely let her baby him, except for when he was sick only because she liked to do it so much. He started to stir, then finally work up. He flung the blankets off his body. "It's so hot." He said his voice almost absent. "Aww baby you really don't feel well do you?" Chandler just shook his head no, regretting that decision because it made his aching head ache more, if that was even possible. His lungs were burning, his throat was soar and his nose was stuffed. This was the worst he felt in a long time. Luckily he had Monica to nurse him back to health


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Night Movies were a normal occurrence among the friends. This week the movie just happened to be Joey's favorite The Shining. He was bummed that his best friends was sick partly because he knew he would be scared when he went to bed that night and Chandler always made him feel better but also because he hated to see anybody sick especially his best friend. Just as these thoughts crossed his mind out came Monica and Chandler from the bedroom. "Hey Bud how ya feeling?" Joey asked hopefully, even though he could tell by his appearance that he was obviously ill. "Ehhh I've been better." Chandler replied his voice raspy and quite nasal. "So what are we watching tonight?" Monica changed the subject. "Well we were just going to put The Shining in actually." Rachel answered. Chandler walked over to his chair and plopped down. Monica followed Chandler's lead and sat down on his lap. "Are you sure you should sit so close to me I don't want you to get sick." Chandler said. "I haven't been sick since 1992!" She replied proudly. "She does have a freakishly good immune system." Ross stated. Just as the movie began Chandler started sneezing, trying to stifle them but failed because they were quite audible. He received a round of Bless you's yet the tickle was still present. He got a perplexed look on his face, and his tongue stuck out just a little. To Monica that face looked adorable, he looked so vulnerable and childlike. But to Chandler it was the most annoying feeling in the world. Having to sneeze but nothing coming out. The feeling faded and he began watching the movie again. Suddenly out of nowhere out came the sneezes. A record number too. Not bothering to stifle them, Chandler sneezed five or six times before he excused himself to them bathroom where he wouldn't disrupt the movie anymore. He was stating to get annoyed with this cold. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of cold medicine and drank some right from the bottle. After blowing his nose he left the bathroom and returned to his chair. "Better now?" Monica asked. "I sure hope so." He replied It didn't take long for that cold medicine to do its job on Chandler, within twenty minutes he was out cold. Although he was asleep it was not a restful one. He was coughing finally waking himself up. Monica suggested he go lay down in his bed. "You'll be more comfortable in there." She convinced him although it didn't take much, because he obliged and headed for his room after he received his feel better's and get well soon's You just get in that bed and I'll make you all better." Monica told him. She fluffed his pillow and did everything she could think of that would make him more comfortable. After she got him situated she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and a thermometer. "Let me see how high that fever is." She said placing the thermometer in his ear. The beep went off and she read the temperature. "What is it?" Chandler asked. "103.5" She answered concern evident in her voice. "That's too high, maybe I should take you to the doctor." She added "Monica don't be silly, he would laugh in my face and be like you have a simple cold there is nothing I can do, just get plenty of rest. I'm telling you it would be pointless." He said coughing towards the end of his sentence. "Alright but if that fever isn't down by tomorrow then I'm taking you and no buts!" She scolded jokingly. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." She answered and she did, she really did.  
  
I know it wasn't long but I will update a lot to make up for the length. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Monica awoke the next morning. It physically hurt her sometimes to think of how much she loved the man lying beside her and it broke her heart to see him in the condition he was in. She did love the though of playing doctor though. She looked over and watched his stomach rise and fall with each rasped breath he took in. He looked so peaceful yet in so much distress at the same time. Her feelings for him were so overwhelming at the moment. How had she gone so long with just being his friend? It broke her heart to think of how much emotional damage had been done to him as a kid. His parents really screwed him up there for a while. The way he was so scared of commitment, and getting too close for fear that it would all be taken away from him. But she would never do that to him, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. "I love you." Chandler said interrupting Monica's thoughts. She was surprised that he was up. "I love you too. How do you feel?" She responded. "Great, knowing that you're the person I get to wake up to in the morning." He smiled. "Cute, how do you really feel." She demanded playfully. "How do I really feel? Like I was hit by a Mac truck and dragged for thirty miles." Monica responded by kissing his forehead. They just lay there in each other's arms, no words needed, to show their feeling for each other at the moment. Chandler's need to cough jerked them out of the peaceful moment. He sounded like an eighty-five year old man with emphysema as his body wretched with coughing. His eyes began to water with each shaky breath of air. All the while Monica rubbed circles on his back to ease the pain. Once the coughing subsided, he lifted his achy body off the bed and put on his robe. "Where do you think your going mister?" Monica asked accusingly. "This is probably the wrong answer but the living room?" He replied "I don't think so, you need to stay in bed." she said her motherly instinct kicking in. "Can I take a shower?" He pleaded. "Yes, but you march your butt back in here when you done. I'm going to go make you something healthy for breakfast you need to eat something."

Monica was in the kitchen making everyone breakfast, Rachel and Ross came over together and soon Phoebe. Joey sat in his chair watching Sportscenter. Chandler left the bathroom less congested "I can breath!" He demonstrated by breathing in through his nose, immediately resulting in a coughing fit. "Well at least I can breath a little." He stated once the fit was over, and walked over to his chair. The rest of the gang gathered around the TV while they waited for Monica to be done preparing breakfast. Chandler tried to watch the TV but it was making him nauseous, so he leaned his head back on his chair and closed his eyes. He usually loved the smell of Monica's cooking but right now the smell was making him sick to his stomach. Just then Monica exclaimed, "Breakfast is ready." Chandler waited until everyone else got his or her breakfast before he walked over there. "Babe you go sit down I made something special and I'm going to bring it over to you." Monica said. Chandler walked back to his seat not knowing what do; he knew that if he ate whatever Monica gave him it wouldn't be long before he would throw it all up, but on the other hand Monica would be hurt if he didn't eat it. She would take it personally and that just would not be good. "I made you some oatmeal." Monica said. He came to the conclusion that it actually might settle his upset stomach and ate some. Of course he was wrong. With in two minutes of eating it he dropped the spoon and ran to the bathroom expelling the contents in his stomach. "What the hell was that about?" Ross asked "Yea, Mon he didn't look so good maybe you should go see if he is ok." Rachel stated. Monica walked into the bathroom to find Chandler hunched over the toilet, dry heaving. His body obviously exhausted, by the way he was hold himself up. Monica knelt down beside him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry." Chandler said barely audible. Monica's heart broke at his words. He was sorry? He was the one that was sick and miserable yet he was apologizing. "Don't be sorry sweetie, your sick you don't need to apologize for it." She said. Once Chandler was finished, his body nearly collapsed to the floor, due to exhaustion. "I hate this." He stated on the verge of loosing it. "I know baby." She said. They sat there for a while before Monica finally asked "Do you think you can go to your bed now?" Chandler nodded and lifted his tired body from the floor with some help from Monica. They walked out together and straight to his bedroom with no questions from their friends, they could just ask Monica how he was doing later. Chandler got under his blankets. As Monica set the trash can next to his bed. "I don't want you getting up, Just use this incase." She said. She took out the thermometer and stuck it in his ear, "103.5." She stated. "I'm serious if it's still this high when you wake up I'm taking you to the doctor." "Whatever." He said sleepily. "I love you." She said leaving the room. "Love you too." He replied.  
  
I realize there is not much substance to this story but I promise there will be a bigger plot soon. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a hectic day for Monica. Chandler was really sick, throwing up everything she tried to give him including water. She was beginning to think he was dehydrated so with much persuasion she finally got him to agree to see a doctor. They sat in the waiting room for a good half of an hour before the doctor took Chandler in the examining room. Chandler had always hated doctors, he thought they had nothing but bad news to deliver and even though he knew it was just a simple bug that he had, the fear was sill present in his mind. The doctor preformed the normal procedures like taking his blood pressure, weighing him, taking his temperature, the usual. Then proceeded to ask Chandler questions.

"So can you tell me what's wrong Mr. Bing?" He questioned

"Well honestly I think it's just the flu but my girlfriend forced me to come here." He said knowing that if Monica heard what he just said he would be in trouble.

The doctor chuckled at his response. "Well you can never be too safe. You never know, it could be more than just the flu. Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"Well it started yesterday morning at work, I thought it might be a cold, ya know? My head felt blocked up, sore throat, sneezing and coughing every two seconds. Then this morning I started feeling nauseous and haven't been able to keep anything down all day." Chandler explained.

"And you still have all the symptoms from yesterday on top of the nausea?"

Chandler nodded his head.

"Well I'm going to take some blood, I'm not saying you have it, but mono has been going around. I'm also going to order you a strep test judging by the color of your tonsils I wouldn't be at all surprised if you have it." He said while shining a flashlight into his ear. "It also looks like you have an ear infection, so I'm going to write you out a prescription for that."

"Well I guess it's a good idea Monica made me come here." Chandler spoke up.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm going to go order your testes a nurse will be in shortly."

"Thanks" He replied.

After a bit of waiting and some uncomfortable tests Chandler was awaiting the results to his tests with Monica by his side, in the waiting room.

Soon enough the Doctor arrived, looking over his charts. "Well Mr. Bing, I have a whole list of stuff to tell you." He said a little concerned.

Chandler nodded.

"It seems that you have a very bad case of strep throat, I'm going to put you on antibiotics that should also clear up the ear infections. You also have a slight case of bronchitis that I'm sorry to tell you will most likely get worse before it gets better, I'm going to prescribe you some cough syrup that will hopefully ease the pain. The good news is your mono test is negative for now, which is a good sign but we are going to put it in the twenty four-hour test because it sometimes doesn't pick it up right away. My advice for you is to get plenty of rest, follow the directions on the prescriptions, and drink plenty of fluid. I know you haven't been able to hold anything down and if you still can't by tomorrow morning I want you to come back in."

"Well." Monica said." I'll make sure he follows your orders."

"Take care." He said walking back into his office.

Back at his apartment Monica had Chandler go straight to bed. She spent the day catering to all his needs, getting him water, which he was keeping down so that was a good sign. She woke him up to take his pills, took his temperature and sat by his bed until he fell asleep. She was doing what every good girlfriend would do. As she was leaving Chandler's room, after getting him to sleep, Joey came home from an audition. He immediately opened the fridge and took out a soda, then walked over to his chair. "Hey Mon, how's Chandler?"

"He's pretty sick Joe, but the doctor said he will start feeling better in a couple days." She answered, as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a can of soup. "I'm going to make Chandler some soup. Do you want some?"

"Sure." He walked over to hook up his Playstation.

As Joey got into got into his game and Monica started the soup, Chandler walked groggily out of his room.

"Hey man." Joey said.

While Monica was a little more upset.

"What are you doing up Chandler? You should be in bed." She scolded.

"I'm twenty eight, not eight Mon." He responded, sitting next to Joey and picking up the other controller to the Playstation.

"I know sweetie, but you heard the doctor you need all the rest you can get, and I don't want you to get all worked up by playing that stupid game." Her voice less stern this time.

"I'm just going to play one game, I can't sleep anyway." He replied getting into his game.

"After that game you're going to eat some soup, then go to bed." She told him.

Chandler didn't respond. He knew he would not win this fight.

While Chandler played he fought the intense urge to cough, knowing that if Monica heard him that would be the end of playing. His eyes began to water as he allowed for his body to let out small coughs but that just triggered a huge coughing fit. His body shook while his lungs burned. "Sorry." He replied turning his attention back to the game.

"Dude, that didn't sound very good." Joey said looking at Chandler then up at Monica.

"Come over here and eat some soup." Monica demanded.

"I'm not hungry." He said obviously angry, while walking to his room and slamming the door.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica was stunned by Chandler's reaction and followed him into his room.

"What the hell was that about?" She demanded.

" It's things like that! What you just said" He answered

" Like that?" She asked sarcastically growing more frustrated by the minute.

"See? Why do you treat me like I'm invalid or something? You act like I don't know how to take care of myself. You don't have to make every decision for me."

"Well sometimes you don't do what's best for yourself." She defended.

"Why Monica? Why do I always have to defend myself around you? I mean it's like I need constant supervision!" He said getting worked up.

"But you're sick and I'm just looking out for you." She said angrily,

"You just need to lay off me!" He said immediately regretting his words when he saw the look on her face.

She looked at him, obviously hurt by his words, then turned to leave.

Chandler was too tired to go after her; he went to sleep with plans to work things out with Monica first thing tomorrow morning.

Chandler woke up in a hot sweat. He threw the blankets off his sticky body, rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 9:30.

He moaned, his head pounding, just when he thought he might be feeling a little better.

His throat was dry and sore so he got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was immediately taken over by a wave of nausea. He brushed it off and headed to the kitchen. Joey was in the living room with Ross watching a movie.

"Hey man feeling better?" Joey asked.

Chandler swallowed hard trying to fight the urge to throw up, and just shook his head. He braced himself on the counter, the room was spinning. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Seriously man are you ok you look like you're going to faint." Ross moved towards his friend. "Come here and sit down." He said.

He took hold of his arm and practically carried him to the couch. By this point Chandler could barely stand let alone walk. His head was clouded, he felt as if his body was floating, and he couldn't figure out where he was.

Ross looked at Joey worried. "Chandler." He said. "Chandler look at me." It was if Chandler couldn't hear anything. He just stared at him blankly.

"What should we do?" Joey asked looking at Ross.

"Umm get his coat, I think we should take him to a doctor or something." He replied frantically.

Joey and Ross sat in the waiting room of the ER. Chandler had been seen immediately, After about twenty minutes of waiting the doctor came out and walked over to the guys.

"Are you here with Mr. Bing?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes we are." Ross answered. "How is he?"

"He's going to be just fine."

"Well what's wrong with him, because he didn't look just fine an hour ago." Ross was starting to get angry.

"No it was a very good thing you brought him in. He had a very high fever that could have been fatal if you hadn't." He told them.

"Really?" Ross calmed down.

"So can he come home?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Were going to keep him here for observation. We want to make sure his fever goes down all the way. He was also slightly dehydrated so we want to get him some fluid."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, he's sleeping now and probably wont wake up until tomorrow but you may go in."

"Thank you doctor." Ross replied.

I don't want you to think this is one of those Chandler is really sick so Monica will forgive him stories that's not where I want to go with this. It will be more interesting soon I promise please update!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! They really do make me more likely to update sooner.

Monica sighed as she cleaned her virtually spotless apartment. It had been a restless night for her, thinking about her and Chandler's fight. Even though their fight was initially about something stupid there was a deeper meaning behind it. Now she knew how Chandler really felt. She couldn't help but feel horrible. She should be furious at his comment, but she was more hurt, which was worse. Why didn't he want her near him? Was she that bad that he couldn't stand her anymore? She had so many questions; she needed to talk to Chandler. Just as she was about to walk over to his apartment Joey and Ross walked in.

"Hi." Ross exasperated in his trademark way. They were clearly tired, in the same clothes that they had on yesterday.

"What's with you two?" Monica asked.

"Just got home from the hospital, we knew you were angry with Chandler that's why we thought it was best to not call you." Joey explained.

"What?" Monica was obviously confused.

"We took Chandler to the hospital last night because he got real sick after you left." Ross expanded Joey's explanation.

"Well is he ok?" She was mad at him but she still was concerned.

"Yea he's fine now, at home."

"I think I'm going to go check on him." Monica walked over to Joey and Chandler's apartment. Chandler was at the kitchen sink filling a glass with water. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Here to say I told you so?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this? I come over to see if you're ok and you get an attitude."

"Because I know you Monica, you love to prove people wrong!"

"Oh my god Chandler! Are you serious I cant believe that's what you think I would do, come over here and rub it in you're face. It's not a game! You are sick and I'm concerned!" She was furious.

"You act as though you're in charge of me, I can do some things for myself." He replied with just as much anger. "Sometimes I think you are only with me because I screw up all the time, I'm always wrong, and you love being in charge and right all the time so naturally I'm the perfect person for you." He added.

Monica couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "That's it, you are so right that's the reason I fell in love with you, because I love being right. You know what I came over here to work things out, but I can't even look at you right now." She slammed the door and went back to her apartment.

It had been days since their fight. They barely spoke at all. Chandler was still sick but not as bad as he was. He would go to work and straight to bed when he got home in order to avoid seeing Monica. Monica had also avoided him, claming that she didn't feel well when the gang would suggest they go to the coffeehouse or to a movie. Which was kind of true, she had been feeling nauseous for the past couple days, she figured it was because of the fight or maybe she was getting a touch of what Chandler had after all.

It was a Friday night. The night the whole gang had movie night. Monica and Chandler both refused invitations by their friends to go to Ross's place for fear of it being too awkward. Chandler had started to feel really guilty and regretful. He realized how hateful the things he said to Monica were. So he decided to go over and giver a very long overdue apology. He waked over and knocked on her door. She answered, a distraught look on her face.

"Mon, listen I'm" But she cut him off.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said

"I know, I was an ass and if you never want to talk to me again I" She cut him off again.

"I'm pregnant."

Hahaha bet ya didn't see that coming! Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you like it.

Pregnant. The word spun around Chandler's head. What was he supposed to do with that? How could she be pregnant? They had been so careful. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He had only recently started to conquer his fear of commitment with women, how was he supposed to handle a child? He started to feel dizzy.

"Are you going to say something?" Monica interrupted his thoughts.

"I need to sit down." His legs felt weak, like he might faint. The both walked over and sat on the couch.

"I don't know what to say Mon, what are we supposed to do?" Chandler finally spoke up after a long yet surprisingly not awkward silence.

"I don't know." Monica spoke honestly. She really didn't know what to do. How were they supposed to handle this especially in the midst of their biggest fight?

"I'll be here." The words flew out of his mouth, so simple yet so powerful. Monica looked at him surprised

"What?"

"I want to be here for you and the baby." He said his voice a little shaky, not that he couldn't believe what he was saying, but that he couldn't believe he actually meant it.

Monica started crying. She didn't know if it was the hormones or the fact that Chandler had just said the exact right thing to her. This was going to be scary but for the first time in a while Monica felt like things were actually going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry. I was a real asshole and I have no excuse for the things I said to you, but I'm still new at this and I have to learn how to filter out some of the things I say." Chandler's apology was sincere.

"It wasn't all you, well it was mostly you, but I'm sorry too. I love you so much and I know we can handler this. So we had a fight we wouldn't be a normal couple if we didn't."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks, but can we talk about this later? I'm kind of tired." She asked.

Chandler scooted closer to Monica, wrapping his arm around her as he used his free hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Were going to get through this Monica, I know we are." He said reassuring himself as much as he was Monica. They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until they both drifted off to sleep.

Monica woke up her body in a very uncomfortable position. Her movements also waking Chandler.

"How do you feel?" He asked groggily.

"How do you feel?" She asked accusingly.

Chandler looked confused. "You're the pregnant one."

"Seriously Chandler, you feel very warm. Are you still sick?" She said placing her hand on his forehead.

He looked at her annoyed. "I'm fine." His statement was simple, yet it got his point across.

"Ok." She dropped the topic. "You hungry? I was going to make spaghetti." She said walking to the kitchen.

"No, no, no. I'll make it." Chandler said hopping off the couch.

"I'm not going to argue with that." She loved when Chandler cooked for her.

He put on Monica's apron that had little ducks on it and began to cook the food. Monica looked at Chandler concerned. Maybe it was the stress of finding out about the baby, or maybe he was just still not completely over being sick, but there was something off about him and she had a feeling it wasn't good.

I know that was really short but I promice I will update soon. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Together Chandler and Monica sat down to the spaghetti dinner Chandler had prepared. They sat in silence neither one of them knowing what to say or do next. Chandler watched Monica eat. Even though she only had on her sweats. She was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She didn't have to wear any makeup, and she could have her hair in a messy bun and she was gorgeous. Chandler had barely touched his food, he felt extremely nauseous the mere tough of food made him want to throw up right then and there. Monica took notice of his discomfort. "Why are you eating babe?" He was thrown off guard by her comment.

"What?"

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now, no pun intended, but you have to eat sweetie," Monica told him gently. She didn't want him to get mad at her for being all motherly again.

"I know, I was just thinking." He lied taking a bite. He swallowed hard trying not to let it come back up. He willed his body to get through this bout of nausea.

"What are we going to do?" Monica asked, changing the subject for which Chandler was extremely thankful. She didn't need to worry about him on top of everything else."I don't know." He replied unsure of what to say.

"When should we tell everyone?"

"I think we should wait and see how the baby does, I heard you weren't supposed to say anything for like the first three months or something. Plus it gives us extra time to think of a way to tell them."

Monica nodded taking a closer look at Chandler. Something was definitely off about him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Too much of Chandler's relief Joey entered the apartment, cutting this conversation short.

"Hey guys." He said walking over to the table.

"Hi." They both replied.

"You guys made up?" He asked excitedly.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea, we're in this for the long haul." Monica said, so much meaning behind her words.

"I'm so happy for you two!" His train of thought directed to the plate of untouched spaghetti on the table. "Anyone going to eat that?"

"It's all yours." Chandler replied before Monica could say anything. He walked over to the couch and laid down his face buried in a pillow. His head was pounding he couldn't stand it anymore.

Soon after Joey and Monica were done eating they joined Chandler in the living room, to find him fast asleep.

"I'm worried about him." Monica nodded towards Chandler.

"Yea, I told him to see a doctor again but he keeps insisting it's not that bad." Joey said noticing the worry on her face.

"So he's still sick?" She asked innocently.

"Well no, not exactly but he's been getting these migraines lately."

"He is? I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"He probably didn't want you to worry." He stated "But I would Monica, they aren't your normal headaches. They make him real sick like he'll throw up or he'll sleep all day. I really think you should convince him to see a doctor."

Monica took in all this information. Why did he have to act like he wasn't worth all the fuss? Monica knew the real reason why he didn't tell her. It was those damn parents of his. They never game him enough attention when he was little and now when he needs it he doesn't think he deserves it. They made her so angry sometimes. She looked over at Chandler so peaceful and angelic when he slept. How could they not care about him? She shook Chandler's shoulder. "Chandler, babe, wake up sweetie." Chandler stretched out and opened his eyes to look at the person calling his name. "Hmmm?" He asked.

"Do you want to go to the bed?"

Chandler got up. "Yea."

"We'll see you later Joe?"

Joey took the hint. "Yes I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

He received his byes then left.

They walked together and got into the bed, under the covers. Chandler fell asleep within minutes while Monica stayed awake wondering what was going to come of her life. Between Chandler's well being and the baby she had a lot to think about. This was not going to be a restful night.

Another chapter, Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long to update but I've been so busy with school and work, I haven't found the time to write anything. Hope ya enjoy the chapter:)

Chandler awoke, the afternoon sun shining across his face. He groaned as he clumsily stumbled into the living room. He looked around and noticed the whole gang was over eating around the table obviously something Monica prepared.

"Well look who decided to join us." Rachel said when she noticed his presence.

"Wait. You just woke up now? It's like 2:00." Ross added.

"I was tired." He replied simply

"Do you want something to eat?" Monica asked. "I made some tacos, had a craving." She smiled.

Chandler smiled back. "I think I'll just make some toast." Tacos didn't seem the way to go with an upset stomach. He didn't need to worry Monica with the fact that he was still nauseous.

"Ok." She glanced over at her boyfriend. Why did he look so sickly? The fact that he slept for seventeen hours was also a little unsettling.

"You feel ok Chandler?" Phoebe asked. Which made Monica happy that she didn't have to be the one to ask. "You look horrible." She added.

Chandler shrugged; he didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, you seem really off lately." She continued.

"Yea." Ross added. "You never really recovered from being sick and it's been like a while now."

Chandler nodded.

"Why don't you go today. I'll take you." Monica spoke up.

"OK." Chandler obliged; he didn't want to upset Monica.

Later on around 3:30 Chandler and Monica arrived at the doctor's office. He was seen right away by the same nurse as the last two times. Chandler looked up as the doctor entered. "Mr. Bing I've seen too much of you lately." The doctor said walking into the examining room.

"Tell me about it, I can't seem to shake this bug."

"So you're still experiencing the same symptoms?" The doctor questioned.

"No, not exactly. The cold part of it's gone, like the sneezing and coughing, and the sore throat is non existent but the nausea has gotten worse and I've been getting these real bad migraines and sleeping a lot."

"How often do you get the headaches?"

"Everyday, they last for hours too."

"Hmmm." The doctor thought out loud. "Are you under a lot of stress?"

"Actually yea, lately."

"I think this is natures way of telling you that you're dealing with too much. You're body is exhausted. I'm going to prescribe something for the headaches. But you need to manage your stress better. Take breaks at work. Get plenty of sleep and eat healthy. If they don't go away within a week then I want to see you again.

"Thank you doctor." He said getting up.

"No problem." He replied handing him the written prescription.

Chandler entered the waiting room Monica stood up.

"So..." She inquired.

"Stress." Chandler replied simply.

"What?"

"The doctor said I'm under too much stress."

"Stress? That's what's making you so sick?"

"Yea, he gave me a prescription for the migraines but basically said there is nothing wrong with me, just that it's natures way of telling me that I need to handle my stress better."

"I'm sorry baby, I don't want to cause you stress." Monica said her voice almost a whisper.

"Honey, you are my relief from stress, not the cause." He replied.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you, but we both know that it has to do with our fight and the baby."

"Let's go home a curl up in front of the TV." Chandler said changing the subject. "We can be lazy tonight."

"OK." She said taking his hand. "We can spend the whole rest of the day getting you healthy again."

Chandler smiled. "Yea, just the three of us."

"Just the tree of us." She repeated.

They walked hand in hand.

This is going to be an interesting nine months.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

I've had some writer's block as to where this story is going to go so it may take a while in between updates. I think I've lost readers anyway because I haven't not been receiving many reviews. So PLEASE review!!!

Monica sat on the couch with her boyfriend who was lying awkwardly, with his head resting on her lap yet he was sleeping peacefully. It had been four months since Monica found out she was pregnant. She was starting to show, but not too much. Chandler had been perfect so far, catering to all her needs. He'd been there for all the appointments, the classes, the cravings, she could not have asked for anyone better. It amazed her to think how much Chandler had grown up in the time they had been going out. She had never loved someone as much as him, not even Richard. She'd waited all her life for her soul mate and he'd been right there all along. Chandler started to stir parting Monica of her thoughts.

He woke up smiling when Monica came into view.

"Hey Mommy." he said using the nickname that he had grown accustomed to ever since he found out she was pregnant.

"Hey baby."

"I'm not the baby, She is." He responded pointing to her stomach.

"She? What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Because she's going to be perfect just like you." He grinned kissing her on the forehead.

"As corny as that sounds, it was sweet."

"I try."

"I love you." Chandler said after awhile."

"I love you too." She moved over so she was on top of Chandler.

"On the couch really?" He kissed her passionately.

"I'll come back later." Joey said from the doorway.

Monica and Chandler looked up surprised.

"It's ok Joe, you can come in we have to tell you something anyway."

Monica looked at him unsure.

Chandler nodded, knowing they had to do this sooner or later.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Joey worried.

"No, no, no it's good news." They had both agreed that Chandler would tell Joey and Phoebe and Monica would tell Ross and Rachel.

"Well, I don't know really how to tell you this other than to just say it."

There was a short pause before Chandler could get it out. "We're having a baby."

Joey looked shocked. "You two?" He pointed his finger at them.

Chandler looked at Monica and smiled. They were really going to do this. It suddenly seemed so real to him now.

Joey being Joey didn't say anything just grabbed them into a big hug.

"So you're no mad?" Monica asked.

"Of course not! I get to be an Uncle Joey!" He giggled excitedly,

Eventually throughout the day they told Rachel and Phoebe who were extremely happy for them. It was Ross they were worried about. What was he going to say? Or what was he going to do was more like it.

I knowit was short and nothing big happend, it was kind of a sweet filler. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but I've been busy and was suffering from writer's block. There is some swearing in this chapter so if you're against that I suggest you don't read. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

"How are we going to tell Ross? I was hoping to see the birth of my baby." Chandler replied randomly as he and Monica were watching TV.

"He's not going to kill you." She answered him.

"Yea well close to it." After a long pause he continued. "Lets just come out and tell him." He grew excited. "Let's just go over there right now and tell him." He half yelled pointing to Ross's apartment.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"How else are we going to tell him? I think we should just get it out of the way so we can be excited about this whole thing. Telling Ross will just make us feel better." He stood up extending his hand.

"OK." Monica said unsure, taking his hand.

Together they made there way across the street to Ross's apartment.

Ross was enjoying a beer watching a special on the history channel when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on." He said at the persistent knocking.

He opened the door; Monica and Chandler stood nervously on the other side.

"We have something to tell you." Monica said nervously.

"What is it are you ok?" He asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We're fine, We're happy actually." Chandler paused noticing Ross relax.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, Monica and I are going to have a baby."

Ross stood there for a while before he said anything.

"Please say something Ross." Monica begged.

"You knocked my sister up?" He asked in a typical angry Ross way.

"Well I wouldn't say it like that but yea." Chandler answered.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"Whatever." He muttered before getting up and leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" Monica asked.

"I don't know." Chandler said his voice quiet.

"I mean he's my brother, he's supposed to be happy for me! I don't understand him! Why can't he just be happy for us?" Monica's voice was shaky now.

"I don't know baby." He pulled her to his body. "I don't know."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him."

"What were we supposed to do? Wait until you had the baby? That'd be a good one. Hey Ross meet your new nephew." Chandler was growing more sarcastic by the second.

"Chandler." Monica warned

"What the hell Monica? Why does he have to be like this? This is supposed to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to us." Chandler grew quiet before continuing "He's my best friend. Your brother for Christ sake!"

"It's going to be ok."

"No, no it's not. Nothing ever is ok! All I want is for you to be happy. Ross can beat me up, hell fucking kill me if he wants to but he should be there for you. I know he hates me now and that's ok, but I want things for you to be ok. I never want you to have to feel any kind of pain. This is all my fault." He was close to tears by this point.

"Chandler baby listen to me." She wrapped her arms around his torso bringing him closer. "Don't blame yourself for anything. Ross will come around. He always does."

"I just." His voice choked. "I hate when things aren't perfect for you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Sorry it was short promise I will try to update more if any of you still read this. PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Yes I know its been over a year since I last updated this story but I kind of lost interest in Friends fanfics and really got into O.C fics but then I went to the Friends section one day when I was bored and realized I still love them too. Anyways I remembered that I wrote this fic and had a good idea where to take it. So here is the next chapter. 

Chandler and Monica sat around the kitchen table in Monica's apartment, it had been two days since they had told Ross about the news, and he had still not come around. It pained Chandler to see how upset Monica was. All she wanted was her brother to be happy for her. She didn't understand why he wasn't. Chandler was the man she loved, the only one she could see herself having a child with.

"Do you think he'll ever be happy for us?" Monica interrupted Chandler's thoughts.

"I do." He voiced his thoughts. "He'll come around eventually."

Just as Monica was about to respond to Chandler's comment the door to the apartment opened slowly.

"Ross?" Monica asked when she saw who had come trough the door.

"Listen guys, I acted like an ass. There are no excuses for how I reacted to your guy's news. I was listing all these reason in my head on the way over hear but I realized I had no reason to act the way I did. I'm really sorry guys. I'm so happy for you. Really I am."

"Thanks man that means a lot to us." Chandler replied extending his arms out to join the hug Monica had already engulfed Ross in.

"So how the morning sickness been going? It's not too bad is it?' Ross asked after a moment of hugging.

"I haven't had much of a problem with it…It's Chandler over here I'm worried about you'd think he was the pregnant one." Monica admitted, catching Chandler totally off guard.

He hadn't though she'd noticed. He thought he was doing a pretty good job covering up how sick he always felt these days. The truth was Monica had enough stress with the baby as it was. He did not need to add to that.

"Huh?" Ross questioned looking at Chandler. "It's been months man. You're still getting sick?"

"It's nothing, I went to the doctor a while ago he said I was under too much stress."

"That was months ago Chandler, and the doctor didn't even perform any tests. I'm really worried about you." Monica finally expressed her concerns.

Chandler was pale, very pale. He was demonstrating Monica's concerns. He had been sick off and on now for close to five months. He had been to the doctor's office those few times but there was never any extreme measures taken to see what was wrong with him. It had been written off as strep, then stress. Which were fine with Chandler. He didn't want to believe there could be something seriously wrong with him.

"Now that she says it I can see why you are worried Mon. Chandler you look like hell. How much weight have you lost? You're skinnier than Monica!"

"Just stop it ok!" Chandler sat down, his out bust drowning him of all energy. "So I've lost a little weight. I'm fine, Monica is the one we need to keeping an eye on, not me" He finished.

"Chandler, I'm pregnant, not sick. I don't even get morning sickness. I'm healthy and the baby is healthy." Monica declared. "You, you are not fine. Stop acting as if I'm dumb. You are sick and you have to realize that you mean something to a lot of people. Stop acting as tough you are a burden. I know your parents made you think otherwise but you mean something to your friends. You mean everything to me. Now stop acting like this." Monica half yelled as she took a seat next to Chandler.

"Fine, I'll go to the doctors tomorrow." He was too exhausted to argue.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I didn't think anyone would come back to my story. It makes me happy when I get reviews! I don't know anything about medical stuff I tied to research on the internet but if its not 100 correct I'm sorry.

Enjoy!

With much persistence from Monica Chandler scheduled an appointment with his doctor for the following day. He didn't want to go but he'd been feeling so sick lately that it probably was not a bad idea to find out what was wrong with him. Today was an especially bad day. He had not come out of his room at all. He did not have the energy to get out of his bed. His whole body ached, and he had horrible stomach cramps that hurt even more when he moved. So he opted to lie in his bed all day. Monica would be at work for at least another two hours so he didn't have to worry about her until then. It was Joey he was waiting for to check on him. Chandler had heard him come in from his audition about an hour ago, and he knew Joey would be wondering where he was.

Surprisingly another half hour went by before the knock came at his door. Chandler opted not to answer hoping Joey would just go away, but he persisted knocking before finally deciding to stick his head in the door to see where his buddy was.

"Chan?" Joey questioned.

"I'm sleeping." Came Chandler's strangled reply.

"Dude it's like 6:30! Did you not go to work again?"

"I feel like shit." There was no way he could hide his current state from anybody he just didn't have the energy to lie.

"I'm worried about you man. I think I should take you to the hospital." Joey made his way into the room and sat on the edge of Chandler's bed.

"That would require effort, and I can't move."

Joey was surprised that his friend didn't jump down his throat for suggesting the hospital.

"If it's that bad I really think we should go. You scared the shit out of me last time you got real sick."

"I'm serious Joe, I can't move" Chandler grew panicked when he couldn't sit up. He coiled into the fetal position and wrapped his arms around his mid section. "It hurts." He managed to slur.

"Jesus Chandler you're burning up!" Joey yelled after feeling the heat radiating off his body.

"Hold on bud, Ross is next door I'm going to go get him."

Chandler just laid there slowly loosing consciousness due to the pain.

What seemed like forever later, which was really less than a minute, Joey came barging into the room, Ross in toe.

"Look at him man, something isn't right. He says he can't move."

"Chandler?" Ross shook Chandler lightly on the shoulder bringing him back in to consciousness. "Can you try to sit up for me?"

He slowly tried to raise himself but halfway through he collapsed back down moaning in pain.

"Should we pick him up?" Joey questioned.

"Go get Phoebe's keys from her and meet me back in here I'm going to carry him."

Chandler's eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and his body started to shake violently.

"I think he's having a seizure!" Ross yelled to Joey as he returned with Phoebe's keys. Chandler's body continued to convulse. "Forget carrying him call 911!"


End file.
